


supermarket flowers

by roaulisa



Category: suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Married Couple, Married Life, Non Idol AU, Reader is sick, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Short, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, fuck suga bad boy agenda, lowercase intended, romantic, summer 1997, vv short, yoongi as your soft husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaulisa/pseuds/roaulisa
Summary: yoongi brings flowers to his beloved wife
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader
Kudos: 8





	supermarket flowers

the sun was shining very brightly. the birds cowered over yoongi as the lovesick boy skipped through the pebbled cement, fixing his earphones that slipped off once each bouncy step.

he whistled off with the music that played loudly, distracting yoongi with the noise coming out on the polluted world. 

the sakura petals plummeted down, one managed to lay on top of yoongi's black shirt but was soon caught by the cool wind - taking the single petal away into oblivion.

"someone seems to be in a good mood" yoongi stopped in his tracks, a smile crept on his plump lips. it was a wonder on how distracted yoongi was by his loud music but clearly heard the woman's voice he cherished 

"granny, long time no see"

he greeted the old individual with respect, stretching out his hand for a soft handshake which she gladly met with her trembly hands.

"for now i'll take a fresh bouquet of cornflower please" he said, ordering a special floret for his wonderful wife. 

"hows your wife young man?" she asked in the medley of picking out the best ones. "she's great, but these flowers would make her day even more wonderful" his face lighted up upon seeing the cornflowers wrapped on a carolina blue paper

he had it retained. even with in just one year of being a married couple, he knew all the things there is to know about her. when it comes to her taste in the finest things in life, yoongi is a master and an expert.

"she'd love these" he breathed, taking a scent on the pristine abloom. 

"its on the house; only the best for the best. tell her i said hi"

grandma rushed him off, not wanting to fight about the payment. the smile on his face and the smile that will be on her face is already enough to pay the prize. 

"thank you so much, see you next time"

and with that, yoongi happily ran against the wind. his kept black hair now tousled, the soft strands mesmerized the people he had contact with upon charging freely with no regrets; just happiness

it wasnt long till yoongi entered the building, the hot atmosphere shifted when the air conditioned lobby met his white porcelain skin. he stopped running to catch his breath, walking by pass the guard who gave him a smile to which yoongi saluted at

why was he nervous to see her? it was everyday where they meet, it felt like the first time they had encountered. 

yoongi remembers it freshly in their teenage times where he stayed outside her dorm waiting for her to come out and to receive his beautiful flowers

it was the first time he desired strong feelings for a woman. he thought he'd just be getting together with girls and leave them after he got what he wanted, it was an agenda of the boys like him - but his whole life changed when he met her, he was deeply in love.

yoongi knocked on the door three times with a special tune, a signal on his arrival to let her know it was him coming in. 

with a leer, he was greeted by her sitting on the bed - reading a book he had bought her a long time ago which turned to be her all time favorite.

"hello my love" he said softly, opening his arms wide - ready to engulf her in a hug. the girl looked up to see her husband, excitedly, she put her book down beside her and squealed in fondness.

"yoongi~" she cheered, colliding with his warm embrace. "youre here early" she broke the hug and came face to face with him, "of course, the play ended quickly as i expected" he sighed in relief,

"oh here, i almost forgot" he remembered the flowers and appeared it in front of her, just as expected - her face lit up and she was happy again. 

"thank you love" she smiled, almost tearing up by his gesture. opening her arms wide up again to give him a hug, kissing his cheek a few times - managing to insert 'thank yous' and 'i love yous'

"of course, only for you" he smiled and pinched her cheek lightly. yoongi walked away and onto the table where the nurse had kept her medicines, checking if she did her part well.

counting the tablets, he peeked to her direction where he spotted her sniffing the flowers before setting it to the empty blue vase on the bed side table.

"you took your medicine today, thats good" he closed the tab and walked over to her, sitting at the end of the bed and inclined their fingers together

"of course, i really wanna get better quickly for you and for doyun, i miss my two boys at home" she melted, ready to get away of her disease and to feel her son again

"dont worry, you will. i'll take doyun here tomorrow after school okay?" he planted a kiss on her forehead. "thank you yoongi, thank you for everything you did for our family" she vowed, softly rubbing her delicate fingers on his skin. 

"your welcome love, take care of yourself okay? get better quickly so we can go to disneyland like doyun wanted" he said, not wanting to cry in front of her

"yes, i will" 

"i will for the both of you"

the bad atmosphere was now replaced by warm embrace and promised love, there could be nothing more beautiful than that. 

"i love you"

"i love you too"


End file.
